The Lone Shark
by haythamkenway316
Summary: A young knight is thrust into the dangerous power struggles in Westeros. Trained by the great Jaime Lannister, and son of a war hero, he must find a way to not only live up to their reputations, but also choose between his most valued principles. Honor, or Loyalty?


**AN- hey guys, this is the new GOT story I promised. My OC is named Basil (yes, like the great mouse detective). This fic starts at the show's beginning. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, it is my first OC based fic so R&amp;R! **

**Serve and Protect**

**King's Landing- **Basil woke up in his bed, and looked out the window, seeing the bright sun. He groggily stood up, and went to dress himself. He found some fine but rather plain clothes and put them on. He then looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes tracing over his shirt, which bore the symbol of his house,, House Kersey. It is a shark, jumping into the air, teeth barred for all to see. He smiled before walking over to his dresser. He looked at it and saw three different necklaces. One, a medallion of the seven faced god, the other, a large shark tooth on a string. The last one was an old wood carving, showing a tree with a face, a sign of the Old Gods. This one had come from his mother, as she was from the North, second cousin to Jon Umber. He smiled and put them all on, the one from his mother closest to his heart, and under his shirt with the new gods' medallion, and the shark tooth out on display for all to see. He strapped his sword to his waist, before he left his room, and headed towards court. As he walked, he smiled and said hello to most, and found himself looking down most of the time. Basil was young, only sixteen and a half, but his Umber blood gave him immense height for his age. He was around six feet two inches, with possibly a little more growing to do. He had long light brown hair, which he tied into a pony tail. He had a square jaw, and like the rest of his family(except his mother) he had the recognizable two colored eyes. The left one green, the other a steely blue. As he walked a few handmaidens stared a bit longer than men would (if you catch my drift). He continued his walk before bumping into a very recognizable man. Jaime Lannister.

"Ser Jaime, it has been a while" Basil said, nodding to the older man. Jaime looked him up and down.

"Basil, it has been a long time. Three months or so, eh? It seems a lot has changed, what with your new title and all." Jaime said, getting a calculating look fro the young man.

"Aye, but where you see the a title, I see a liberation from having to pour wine for you" Basil said, and after a few moments of silence, the two busted out laughing. Jaime clapped Basil on the shoulder.

"It is good to see you again boy, and congratulations on the knighthood." Jaime said, getting an appreciative smile from Basil.

"Thank you Ser Jaime, those years of squiring under you paid of." Basil said, getting a nod from Jaime.

"It seems they did, but I also wanted to thank you, for saving my sister and brother from those brigands" Jaime said, and Basil waved him off.

"I did it because it was right, and they are your family. It never occurred that King Robert would have knighted me after it." Basil said, and Jaime nodded, before motioning for Basil to walk with him.

"I'm just happy that I lent you out to the two of them while I was visiting Casterly Rock" Jaime said, as the two of them walked towards the throne room. Basil's knighthood came from a fateful day, when Jaime had left Basil to serve his siblings while he went to visit his father.

_**Flashback-**_ Basil was driving a carriage, which was carrying Tyrion Lannister, as well as his sister, Queen Cersei, and her youngest children. Her oldest, Joffrey, had refused to come, and had stayed at the Red Keep, while his father, King Robert, was hunting again. The group were on their way back from meeting with a minor Lord. On each side of the carriage, a knight from House Lannister rode, as protection. The two knights constantly sneered and glared at Basil, who brushed it off. After a few moments of riding, Tyrion poked his head out.

"Basil, would you mind stopping for a moment. We could use some time to stretch our legs, and we are running low on water." Tyrion said, Basil nodded and stopped the carriage.

"Of course my lord, I will go get some water." Basil said, getting down and helping the Queen and her children out, before grabbing a water skin and bringing it with him as he walked into the woods. He looked around for any signs of water, as he could hear no stream. He looked at the ground, and noticed the many animal foot prints, all leading in the same direction. He followed them, and looked up, to seem eagles nesting in one of the trees.

"Eagles love fish, and fish need water" He said to himself, as he made his way to a tiny stream. He filled up the skin, and turned to make his way back, but heard a female scream. He recognized it as Myrcella, the queen's daughter, a quickly, but silently made his way back. On arrival, he found the guards, dead, their swords a few feet away, meaning that they had been disarmed. He looked over, and saw three bandits, circling the Lannisters.

"Oh here look, its the Imp and the Queen and her little cubs. I hear that their daddy shits gold." One of them said, as Basil slowly made his way around them and picked up one of the guards swords.

"Fuck the gold, I want to try some of the royal fruits" Another said, getting laughs from the others . The laughs were cut off by the sound of flesh being pierced, as Basil stabbed one of them in the back. The other two turned to face him, drawing their old, rusted blades. They charged Basil, who easily blocked their strikes, before knocking one to the ground. The other swung at him, but Basil grabbed him by the hand, and swiftly broke his wrist, before taking the man's sword and stabbing him with it. He turned back and saw the last bandit, with a dagger up against Tommen's throat.

"Put the swords down, or I'll kill him" The bandit said, and Basil slowly lowered the weapons, but discreetly chipped of a small section of the rusted sword.

"Just let the prince go, and you will leave with your life" Basil said, and hid the fragment in his sleeve.

"I'll take the boy, as insurance that you won't do anything to me" the bandit said, and Basil mad his decision. He threw the shard at the mans hand, piercing it and making him drop the dagger. Tommen ran into his mother's arms, and Basil grabbed the bandit by the throat, lifting him into the air. He threw him to the ground, before dragging him into the woods, and out of sight. After a few minutes of blood curdling screams, before Basil walked out, and sat against a tree, his clothes bloody. Tyrion walked over to him.

"Were they your first?" Tyrion asked.

"No" Basil said.

_**Flashback end-**_ Basil and Jaime continued to walk, trading stories of what happened in the past few months. Jaime then brought up another, more serious subject.

"So Basil, how is your family doing after Jon Arryn's death?" Jaime asked, and Basil sighed.

"Good, I guess. Our main business is fishing, so we should be fine. The only thing worrying father is Lady Arryn, who is a bit... clingy to her son, as he is to her." Basil said, and Jaime laughed.

"Ah, yes, I heard as much, but what of the rest? Isn't one of your brothers at the wall?" Jaime said, and Basil's face turned somber.

"My sisters and little brother are fine. Harold... doesn't write to us anymore" Basil said,and Jaime turned to face his former squire.

"I'm sorry, Basil, I really am." Jaime said to his former protege.

"Thanks you Ser Jaime." Basil said.

"Well, I must be off Basil. I have to meet with the rest of the Kingsguard for King Robert's visit to Winterfell" Jaime said, saying the king's name with contempt. Basil nodded, as he new how much his mentor hated the King for his treatment of the Queen.

"Well, then, best of luck Ser." Basil said, shaking Jaime's hand before leaving to go on his rounds.

**Later, Kingsguard meeting-** Jaime had arrived at the meeting, and had found the men all quiet, and the Lord Commander Barristan Selmy, in deep thought.

"What did I miss?" Jaime said, and Barristan Selmy snorted.

"Preston Greenfield is ill, so we called for the king to come here before we decide anything" Barristan said, and Jaime ground his teeth together. They waited for the King for around half an hour. When he finally arrived, the smell of wine was strong and coming from his direction. Jaime had to bite his cheek to keep himself from saying anything. Following the King was Cersei, who looked at her husband with silent contempt.

"Well, what do you laggards want?" The king said.

"My lord, one of our men has fallen ill, we wanted to know who you would like to replace him for the trip" Barristan said, and Robert snorted.

"I don't care, as long as they know how to keep quiet and out of the way" Robert said. Jaime noticed Cersei's eyes, and he could see the wheels turning in her head.

"My love, I have a suggestion" Cersei said, and Robert looked at her.

"Well, who is it woman?" Robert asked rudely.

"I suggest Ser Basil Kersey" Cersei said, surprising those present.

"Ser Basil, isn't that the lad that saved you and the kids?" Robert said, and Cersei nodded.

"Yes, he is. He also has blood from the north in him, and knows their customs well. He would be a fine substitute for the trip." Cersei said. Jaime looked at her, trying to figure out her plan.

"Your grace, the boy is quite young, do you think bringing on a lad that green is a good idea?" Barristan said, as the tipsy king thought for a second.

"Ser Jaime, he was your squire, what do you think?" Robert asked. Jaime decided to go along with his sister's plan, for now.

"The boy is a fine warrior, and unlike a good lot of the knights he won't look down on the North as if he is better than them. If anything I say he is the humblest knight I have ever seen." Jaime said, seeming to sway Robert.

"Then it's settled. Ser Jaime, inform the boy of our choice. We leave tomorrow" Robert said. Jaime bowed left to inform Basil of the decision.

**Later, Basil's room- **Basil had his back turned to Jaime, as the former was packing his clothes and other items. Most knights would be happy to be recommended by the queen herself for a a job, but Basil suspected an ulterior motive.

"Now, tell me again why the queen mentioned me specifically?" Basil said, and Jaime shrugged.

"I don't know Basil. Perhaps she trusts you, as you did save her life, as well her children" Jaime reasoned, but Basil scoffed.

"Or, she wants someone she knows can keep secrets. Such as, if two people were to disappear for a few hours, I could vouch for them." Basil said, shocking Jaime.

"How did you know?" Jaime asked, causing Basil to chuckle.

"Do you think me blind and deaf Jaime? You taught me to always observe what is going on." Basil said, getting a sigh from Jaime.

"Fine,you know. What are you going to do about it?" Jaime said, and Basil was silent for a few tense moments.

"I'll cover for you two, but only because you were always good to me. Anyways, it's not like you are hurting anyone" Basil said, and Jaime sighed. The Kingslayer then left Basil to pack.

**Morning- **The Royal caravan was on their way. Basil rode a horse next to the carriage containing the royal family. King Robert poked his head out to speak.

"Boy, your a father is Fredrick Kersey right?" The king says, and Basil nods.

"Yes, your grace." Basil says.

"Aw, so your the son of the Great White. I hope you live up to your father's reputation." Robert said.

"I hope so too, your grace." Basil said.

"Now, I remember he always told me during the war to be like a shark, what did he mean by that?" Robert asked.

"Your grace, if a shark stops moving, it dies. That's where my house gets its words from" Basil said, and King Robb nodded.

"What are your words?" The king asked.

"Always move forward" Basil said, and the King went back into the carriage.

**AN- Alright, first OC chapter done. Anyways, I would like to say something about this fic, and my others. Update time will be a bit longer from now on. With school and everything else, I just have less time. But, I will still be posting new fics, since I have a habit of just writing about ideas that pop into my head. Anyways, remember to leave a review, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
